1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for providing vaporized streams of sensitive organic materials. It particularly relates to processes for generating vapor streams of polymerizable organic compounds having a boiling point in the range between about 50.degree. and 200.degree. C., at super-atmospheric pressures with minimum polymerization. In a specific embodiment, this invention relates to a process for vaporizing acrolein in a gas stream with minimum polymerization and decomposition.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Acrolein is a sensitive material which is used as the raw material for preparing acrylonitrile and numerous other industrially important materials. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,412,437; 2,836,614; 3,094,552; and 3,179,694 for example, acrylonitrile is prepared by catalytically reacting a mixture of acrolein and air with ammonia in vapor phase.
Such vapor phase streams are preferably at super-atmospheric pressures and elevated temperatures, conditions that often promote polymerization of reactive olefinically unsaturated organic components within pipelines and other process equipment and eventually cause blockage of entire systems. Consequently, there is a need for a process for vaporizing acrolein and other sensitive materials to be fed at a selected pressure into a vapor phase hydrogenation or oxidation reactor.
Furthermore, a sensitive material is often available as a component of one gas or vapor stream whereas it is needed as a component of another gas or vapor stream at a different pressure and/or temperature. Making such a transfer from one gas stream to another through conventional absorption and heatexchange equipment can be wasteful of energy and can result in substantial material loss if the sensitive material is readily polymerizable.